Torture
by MidnightRose9631
Summary: Kaien gets captured and tortured, and Yagari must find him. Sorry I suck at summaries. Rated T for torture.


Disclaimer: Vampire Knight and its characters do not belong to me… If they did naughty things would happen.

So anyways, please enjoy! (And this is my first fanfiction, so I'm not sure how good it is, but I'm praying!)

* * *

The knife bit into his flesh again. Kaien was strong enough to handle this; he had been through worse during his hunter training. But he feared that it was soon going to become much, much worse. And his fears were proven true as his current torturer, a muscular man whose features were obscured by a black hood, with only three holes in it, two showing coal black eyes that were like the pits of hell, and the third showed a menacing smile, which showed how much he enjoyed his work. The man picked up a very sharp fire poker, the tip was orange and yellow, most likely blazing hot to the touch.

The last thought that crossed his mind before all thought was pushed from his mind by searing pain was;_ 'This is going to hurt.'_

Oh god, it did.

* * *

A mixture of vampires and vampire hunters crowded the small room, clearly separated into their distinctive groups, aside from one vampire who stood calmly with the hunters.

Kaname Kuran, king of the vampires sat in front of all the other vampires, his expression was blank, giving nothing away. On one side stood his lover,Hanabusa Aidou, who wore an expression of concern, and on the other was his sister Yuuki. Fear for her adopted fathers life written all over her face. The other vampires obediently stood behind Kaname.

Facing him was Toga Yagari, the stand in hunter president. At his side was the future hunter president, and a vampire, Zero Kiryuu, who at the moment was too young to be president. They were there to discuss the kidnapping of the current hunter president, Kaien Cross.

Kaname broke the silence first, "We wish to help you in the rescue of Headmaster Cross, he is quite dear to some of us," He paused here to glance at Yuuki, "and we believe we could be helpful in finding, and rescuing him." His silky smooth voice was quiet, but everyone could hear the authority and power in his voice. The hunters quietly whispered amongst themselves, discussing this idea. Not to long ago it would have been a ridiculous idea for hunters to work with vampires, but since Kaien had become president, he had been enforcing his pacifistic ideas.

"We can agree to that, although we must insist that we are the leaders in this, and that you follow our orders. Is that acceptable?" The hunters answered after a few minutes of deliberation. Yagari was the one who spoke, and he too had that air of authority in his voice. Kaname gave an elegant nod, and they began discussing how to find Kaien.

Zero slipped aside, and Yuuki dashed over to him. Yuuki was his lover and adopted sister, despite the fact that not only was she a vampire, but a pureblood. Which happened to be the line of vampires that Zero had once vowed to destroy. Yuuki didn't bother with useless greetings, instead wrapping her arms around him, and pulling him into a tight embrace, burying her head in his shoulder and sobbing.

He gently stroked her thick brown hair, murmuring soothing words to her. He held her until she finally calmed down enough to speak.

"I'm so scared Zero! Where is he, what if he's badly hurt, or even dead?!" She practically screamed, a few heads turned to look at them, but when they saw who it was they quickly turned their heads away again. She didn't even notice them, or if she did, she ignored. She just stared up into Zero's eyes with terror and worry filling her brown eyes.

"I'm sure he's fine, he can take care of himself." Zero held her tightly, not showing her eyes, because he was sure that they show that he didn't believe a single word of what he had just said.

* * *

Kaien struggled desperately against the strong hands that grabbed at him, his eyes shut tight. His fighting was in vain though, they were to strong for him. And of course the fact that there was five of them, and only one of him wasn't very fair.

"Hold still!" One of the men commanded, grabbing a handful of Kaien's once silky, white-blond hair, which was now knotted and filled with dirt. The man jerked his head back by his hair, and then he felt hands on his mouth, prying his jaw apart. After few men got their fingers bit, they finally managed to get his mouth open, they harshly shoved a glass into his mouth. They poured the boiling hot oil down his throat, the taste was horrid, but it was nothing compared to the pain of the oil blazing its way down his throat and into his stomach.

When he had drained the entire glass, and it was a big glass, they removed it and the hands retreated, including the one buried in his hair, allowing his head slump forward. He opened his eyes and whimpered in pain. He saw all the men leaving through the one small door in the room. Once they were gone he allowed himself relax.

The chains that held his hands above his head, and in truth, held him up, rubbed at his wrists hard enough to draw blood. And the wall behind him was rough and rubbed at his bare back. His perfect body was covered in cuts, blood, and burns. He had oil on his face, and a little on his chest, burning the skin.

A image Yagari suddenly popped in his head, he would never want Yagari to see him this weak, this pitiful. Kaien loved him so much, but he'd never told him. Now he would give anything for the chance to tell him, and he vowed that if he did get out of this alive, he would tell him. Yagari was perfect in his eyes, and he never realized how much he depended on the other hunter. Yagari was always there for him, he was Kaien's shoulder to cry on, his support, the only person he could show his weakness to, his everything. Oh how he missed him.

The door swung open, dragging Kaien from his thoughts. A woman walked in, she didn't wear a hood like the others, so Kaien could examine her face.

She was a beautiful women, with waist long, raven black hair, and eyes a brown that almost appeared black in the dark lighting. She was tall, much taller than Kaien, at least 6 feet tall. She was slim, and had a body like that of a model. And surrounding her was darkness, not true darkness, just a feeling Kaien got off of her.

"Why hello there, my names Airi. It's nice to finally meet you Kaien Cross." Her voice was perfectly polite, even as she smile cruelly. He attempted to answer her, but his scorched throat prevented him from doing anything other than giving a small whimper. He watched her apprehensively out of the corner of his eye, as she circled around him like a hawk.

"Hm, when I imagined the famous vampire hunter, with the most vampire kills, and some of the most difficult ones in history, I imagined him to be slightly more terrifying. You don't look like a "Vampire without fangs". You're just a weak little wimp. A stunningly beautiful one, I'll give you that. But you can't even fight back now. I'm disappointed in you Kaien." She shook her head, and that coal hair fluttered. She picked up a silver briefcase, and slowly opened it, showing a set of long, dangerous looking needles.

"My day job is at an acupuncture centre. I'm pretty good, and it makes me a lot of money, but I enjoy this job much more. Plus, personally, I think I'm better at this job anyway. Well enough talking, we better get started." She pressed a needle against him, then slowly pushed it in. Kaien was bombarded with pain. Needle after needle showed him indescribable agony.

After what seemed like hours, but was really only about half an hour, Kaien was screaming and begging, tears running down his face. But he still refused to betray any information that may end up hurting those he loved. He felt another needle dig in, and a fresh scream was ripped from his throat causing his scorched throat to burn even more.

"Well, maybe you're a little tougher than I thought. But don't worry, I don't mind. I love a challenge." Airi chuckled menacingly. Kaien could do nothing more than watch her, he could no longer move, as even the slightest movement would make him scream. "Well, I have to be going, but my friend will be taking over. I can't tell you his name, but I can assure you he's a professional, and you're in good hands." With that she pulled open the door, to allow a another muscular man with a hood on his head to enter. "Bye bye." She sang and then she slipped out of the room.

No screaming, sobbing, or begging could stop the pain that followed. _'__Where are you Yagari?!' _

* * *

Okay, so that was the end of chapter one, did you like it? Please review!! I would greatly appreciate your thoughts, good or bad. And I sincerely apologize to Kaien. I love you! I really do!

I'm not sure when the second chapter is coming, hopefully soon…


End file.
